A song for fairies
by Shennya
Summary: I'm stuck in an adventure because-actually it was Dis's fault and also my sister's. I starting to think I made a mistake. I mean, I'm a total mess and all I do is make Thorin crazy, of course Fili and Kili find that quite fun. My name Ayndra and I think I'll screw it up again.


**_Sorry for mistakes. This is not my first language._  
**

**_I hope you enjoy it._**

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

I know, I know. Only I could finish all soaked, in the middle of the forest and with the certainty that a bear was nearly to eat me. I'm tired, hungry and scared. Yes, scared. I don't know why I listened to Dis, I don't know why she thought that I had a chance in this. I wished Fen were here. I wanted too, most of all, revenge. But all in good time, because if I couldn't handle this, then maybe I wouldn't have a chance against—

Okay, I guess that's not how I should start. Despite it hurts me, I must tell the whole story. And I think all started when my mother died. Or, actually, I think she left herself to die, but none of us (Fen or me) judged her. It's in our nature to create strong connections that finish breaking our hearts and souls. And those connections are the cause of our destruction. Maybe that's why there aren't many fairies. Well, also because the orcs enjoyed hunting and torturing us.

Fairies are a race extinct and forgotten, we belong to Small People and we don't have wings nor shine like fireflies. Because our fear of other races our people became unsociable. We prefer to live in forgotten zones of the forest, unnoticed as possible. Therefore, our communities (if they formed) consist of a incredible number of twenty or less (I really don't know why we insist on call they communities, since they aren't a numerous group) and despite we try to protect ourselves and we try to do our best we can't call ourselves warriors. In our defense I must say that we are funny (not elegant) and cheerful, and our voices have the honored to be the most beautiful of Middle Earth. But that, as you can see, isn't very useful in a battle.

The fairies don't usually have many children, so the fact that my mother, Anthalia, had twins was incredibly amazing event. She was a celebrity in our small community. Fenrye and me (Ayndra) would be difficult to distinguish from each other, if the hair of my sister wasn't straight and mine wavy (although the two were redheads) which was incredibly unmanageable. Besides, I have a defect that causes that no one wants see me twice: my eyes. I think it's unfair because my sister had beautiful emerald green eyes that made her face shine, while mine were a strange combination of colors. They seemed to have a bright blue color, golden, silver and grey. What makes them a horrible confusion of colors. Fen seemed to be the only one that liked my eyes.

"It's like if the colors in your eyes would be alive." She had said once. And to be honest, I was never sure that was a compliment.

The days passed and the community noticed the difference in our personality. Fen was much more charming and elegant. And me, well I could describe myself like a clumsy and wild person. I never could stay in one place for a long time and I never could have quiet and peaceful conversation with anyone. I don't know exactly why, but I preferred wearing pants and boots instead the lovely dresses that Mom used to give me. And I had another defect what makes me odd, I used to take the knives of the kitchen and used them like swords. Well I have to say that my father, Yndur, and his incredible stories of Middle Earth were a dangerous contribution to my behavior. To be honest, I don't know how much of he said was true, but I always enjoyed all the tales. I liked to imagine that I was an elf or a dwarf with his impressive ax. I even feel curious about the others, the other races. I would like to meet others. But of course that's a silly idea and it's forbidden by my people. Too risk.

But I wasn't quite aware of the risk involved until the orcs came and devastated our community. Dad died in the battle, as many others. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure that anyone has survived that day, except us. Mom acted swiftly and silently and led my sister and me in the woods. We walked several weeks, until she could find a safe place. And we live with her, maybe a year or more, until the death of my father was so painful for her that she decided to let herself die. So, being the more active of the two, I took the role of the hunter and protector, while Fen became the cook and healer. Of course mom's death hurt us so much and we cry and suffer for her. But I tried to recover myself; I tried to be strong for my sister. And, as I said, we didn't blame Mom, she did what she could for us and even she tried to live without our father, her body and her heart had deteriorated each day— and I couldn't saw her like that. So our mother said goodbye to us and she _quenched_— as we call it. It has nothing to do with the literal meaning of a flame is extinguished, if that's the way we used to refer to let ourselves death. That is what really differentiates us from other races, when a beloved person dies, we can choose to go with— we can choose the time of our death. It's a great, powerful and sad gift. It's a curse.

When Mom left us, Fen and I were alone, we had to take all the responsibilities and although at first we found it really difficult, at the end we could adapted us to circumstances. My sister and I inherited my mother's little house in the woods that we use as shelter.

I had mentioned that Fen and I were very different each other, so while I don't mind at all being lonely, to Fen my presence wasn't enough for her. She was a little odd because although she was desperate to find other fairies, she was terrified of meeting any of the other races. So (although I was a bit skeptical) I offered her explore another stretch of forest to find some sign of intelligent life.

One morning (which perhaps I made more than one mistake), Fenrye was brushing her straight hair with Mom's comb and she smiled; she always looked radiant and elegant. Sometimes I thought it was some kind of gift, because I could never look like that, not even because of the fact that we were twins.

"I'll return at afternoon" I said, smiling. I took one of the apples on the table and I gave it a huge bite. "Well, actually at night"

I stopped when I felt her concern. Sometimes this happened between us I don't know if that was because we are twins or something else, but only the strong emotions came to be passed from one to the other.

"Be careful, Ayn"

I winked at her and I finished eating the apple. I took my knife that I had found months ago (it was one of my greatest treasures) and I hid it in my clothes.

I ran, feeling my hair moving behind me (and entangled more, probably) and I strayed from the path that conduce to the lake, knowing that I was near of the ending of the forest and perhaps close to a valley or mountains— and maybe there was something population. I don't know, maybe I was too used to disappointment, but when I found myself next to the Blue Mountains and discovered that it was habited by many dwarves, I think I got scared. I had been so distracted thinking about what to do to improve the mood of my sister, when I realized that forest ended and gave way to a green open field and then an entire community, there was everything, posts, houses, hundreds of them. And dwarves— all moved from side to side, seemingly in harmony.

I was so fascinated to see with my own eyes what my father had told me in his incredible stories, so I didn't see that two of them were coming exactly where I was. I knew they hadn't saw me, so instead of running, I decided to climb up the nearest tree. Luckily I did it on time and without a noise, as they didn't seem to notice me; despite they were quite close to me.

So, overcoming my fear and calm my curiosity, I looked down to observe them better. That way I could tell that the dwarf-woman was very beautiful; she had blond hair and soft beard, but not as thick as the dwarf who stood in front of her. They were very different from each other, she looked delicate and kind, even though at the time he was frowning, arms crossed, while he— I don't know exactly how to describe him— Compared to her, he looked big and strong enough, and he had long dark hair and his beard, though short, was quite thick. Also there was something about him, something that radiated power. He moved differently too, like someone important, like a person who makes others obey him. If I had to choose one of them to talk, of course, I'd choose her.

"I told you, Thorin, I don't want my children to follow you to Lonely Mountain"

"They are adults now" protested the deep and arrogant voice of him. "I just want to take back our stolen land—"

"Why do you want Erebor back?" She said "We're happy here, thanks to you"

"I am sorry, Dis. But I have to do this"

Dis looked tired and sad. Finally she nodded, resigned.

"I don't want them to come with me" Thorin said, "but if I forbade them to go they would find a way to follow me. You know Fili and Kili very well."

Dis smiled a little.

"Yes, I know," She looked at Thorin for a few seconds "please, keep them safe."

Thorin promised but he didn't smile back at Dis. I wasn't surprised; he didn't seem like someone who smiles often. He walked away from her, toward the village (well, at least I thought it was). However, I was still so intrigued, watching him leave, I moved quickly and the branch in which I sat creaked. I slipped (but I wasn't surprised, I was really a mess) and screamed.

"What was that?" I heard the dwarf-woman's worried voice.

I closed my eyes and prayed to gods that she doesn't call anyone else.

But gods were never seemed be on my side, I actually thought sometimes deliberately they didn't help me to watch something fun up there.

So my fingers unhand the branch and I fell to the ground, giving me a blow that choked me for a few seconds. I was sure I looked ridiculous. And, apparently, I wasn't wrong to judge by all the worry of Dis had evaporated in a chuckle that escaped from her lips.

"Well—who are you and why were you spying my brother and me?" she asked. And while that didn't seem an accusation, and she sounded pretty amused, I couldn't trust her.

I try to sit, but it was a movement so sudden that my hair fell upon my face and I couldn't see anything for a moment. In addition, the fall had caused more havoc on me because I suddenly felt dizzy.

"My name is Ayndra and I'm a fairy" after say that, I realized I had made the stupidest mistake ever. My family had been clear in this regard: go unnoticed is our best weapon. Now I, in such a short time, had ruined my anonymity.

Well done, Ayndra. Fen probably would give me the scolding of my life when I returned, if I returned.

"Well, Ayndra, my name is Dis."

I was desperate because I could not see, I couldn't know if she wanted to hurt me or something else. Then I felt her fingers withdraw some strands of my face. One of my eyes was free. However, I didn't give her time to do more, because I stepped back, frightened.

"Easy, easy, I promise I will not hurt you."

Dis was going to say something else, when I looked directly into her eyes, she was speechless. Suddenly, with all her charm and natural beauty, I felt like a monster, with my pants and manly— Maybe Fen in my situation had managed better. She seemed—with her beautiful silver dress, she looked like a—princess.

"Your eyes" she said, still surprised, "shine like—"

It was the first time anyone had stared at me for so long, and didn't look away in fear, revulsion or something else.

She gently removed my hair off my forehead.

"I cann't be wrong. I remember it well-"

I tried to stand up, but it was a clumsy attempt and I couldn't. Apparently I still a bit dizzy.

"Where do you live? Alone? Is there more like you?" she asked.

I pressed my lips, but my head turned back to forest. It wasn't hard to guess—Really, today I was so smart that I wanted to hit my face.

"In the woods. But that's too lonely, isn't it?

I didn't answer, expecting that she ask me no more.

"Do you want to eat?" She smiled so sweetly that I reminded me Mom. And suddenly, a deep and ancient sadness came over me. I lowered my eyes, hoping that she couldn't see my tears.

Dis held out her hand and, in a moment of weakness, I agreed to take it.

"Come on, you must be hungry."

And yes I had, but she wanted to take me to the village and I still couldn't trust her.

"No thanks," I managed to answer because she was really kind with me.

"No one will hurt you" Dis said. After a moment, and seeing the resolution in my eyes, she sighed. "Okay, I only ask you one thing, wait here, okay? I will not bring anyone else—I promise."

And without another word, she walked away. So began my internal conflict. On one hand she looked so friendly and sincere I didn't think she would hurt me, on the other, I was a fairy and it was in my nature not to trust in anyone. So, I chose to stay and follow my instincts, however, if I saw that she came with someone else (like her intimidating brother, for example), I would run.

But Dis kept her promise and returned alone, well, the only strange thing was bringing a large basket with some blue fabric over it.

"Take it and I hope you will come back, if you want I can give you more things after or-well, you could come and live here. The forest is very dangerous for a fairy as young as you."

I felt very happy when I discovered the basket was full of food. It was bread, lots of bread! And cheese! The rustic house where we lived (if that's what you could call home) didn't have an oven. Since long ago that we hadn't eaten bread.

"Thanks, Dis!" I couldn't help exclaiming and in return, I received one of their friendly smiles. Of course, I didn't think Fen would accept her invitation to stay in the village, but I would never forget the gift that she gave me.


End file.
